Elevator or Rollercoaster
by TCD
Summary: This story is kind of a compilation of 3 one shots. Bella lives on the third floor of an apartment building. One day she meets a beautiful stranger in the elevator. See what happens when fate keeps bringing them together. Rated T. BxE. 3 Fluffy One Shots.
1. What A Party

_**A/N:**__ Hi there, it has been way too long since I've uploaded any new story. Also since I've written any new stories but okay :P I've just been crazy busy lately so writing kind of got neglected, I had zero inspiration and even less time to write anything if I would have had any inspiration so that was all just crappy :P But I'm back now :D Full of inspiration and a little time to write it all down in :P This is the first story I'll be uploading, I've finished it already but I'll be uploading every chapter (there are 3) on a separate day, so I have some time to check it all and make sure it makes any sense before I upload it :P _

_This story is called Elevator or Rollercoaster and is kind of a compilation of 3 one shots. Bella lives on the third floor of an apartment building and dangerous as stairs can be it's safe to say she likes taking the elevator to her apartment. One day she meets an amazing guy in the elevator (I'll give you one guess as to who that guy could be ;):P). See what happens when fate keeps bringing the two of them together. AU. Rated T. Edward x Bella. Three One Shots. _

_I hope you all enjoy this new story and as always, let me know what you guys think! :)_

_

* * *

_**What A Party**

Another day was coming to an end as I entered my apartment building. I had only recently moved out of my father's house into this apartment near Forks, my home town. The apartment wasn't the biggest one I had ever seen but it was just the right size for me. I never cared much for big and flashy, I had always preferred small but cozy.

My apartment was on the third floor of the building, which was both a blessing and a curse, it meant that if the elevator would ever break down I could technically walk the stairs to my room without running out of air. On the other hand, it gave Alice, my best friend, an opportunity to make me feel guilty every time I took the elevator instead of the stairs since it was so much better for my health if I would climb and descend those stairs on a daily basis.

I remembered the first time Alice had come over to my apartment. I had met Alice only a week earlier but something just clicked between us and we had become great friends instantly. When Alice had suggested that the two of us should do something fun the Saturday that had followed our introduction I had been very excited. Little did I know that her idea of something fun was the opposite of my idea of a nice, relaxing day with a friend.

Alice had stood in my doorway early in the morning with her most happy expression on her face, nearly bouncing up and down in excitement. "Hurry up Bella," she had all but yelled the moment I opened the door for her, "We don't have all day, Port Angeles has a lot of stores!".

I had been shocked to find out that her idea of a good time was _shopping_! And shopping with Alice wasn't relaxing in the least. She was certainly a girl with a mission and I had practically been running the entire day just to keep up with her. I had never in my life tried on as many pieces of clothing as I had when I had been with her. So when we entered my building at the end of the day I was completely worn out. I had pressed the button of the elevator and patiently waited for 'ding' indicating that the elevator was at our floor, all the while enjoying the moment of relaxation.

"What are you doing Bella?" Alice exclaimed horrified.

I wasn't sure what I had done wrong at the time so I just stared at her with a blank expression. "Waiting for the elevator?" I asked uncertainly.

"I can see that," Alice had said while rolling her eyes impatiently at me. "Why?" she demanded.

"To go to my floor?" I asked her.

"You're only on the third floor!" she said with a disapproving look on her face.

"I'm beat!" I exclaimed.

"Walking the stairs is good for you!" Alice said sternly while making her way towards the stairs slowly.

"But…" I started.

"Bella!" Alice warned me.

I shrugged and dragged my feet over to where Alice was holding the door to the stairs for me. I had already discovered that arguing with Alice was futile.

"Fine," I muttered before ascending the stairs.

I had known Alice for almost a month now and I had grown to love her quickly. Alice was very easy to like, it was always fun to be around her and she was a great friend. We saw each other at least three times a week. This week was no exception.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed the moment she entered the building.

_Busted_ I thought, since I had just pressed the elevator button.

"Hi Alice," I said with a face like a tomato.

Alice gave me a quick hug and she smiled at me broadly. "How was your day?" she asked without even raising her eyebrows at me or commenting on the fact that I had clearly been waiting for the elevator.

"Uhm, alright," I said still taken aback by her new approach.

"Great!" she exclaimed happily. "I have such great news Bella!" she changed the subject cheerfully.

"Tell me!" I replied, eager to know what was keeping her mind of my laziness.

"I'm going to throw the most awesome party EVER!" she all but yelled.

"That's great," I said, trying to show as much enthusiasm as was appropriate in these kinds of situations. I wasn't one for the parties really but I knew how much they meant to Alice.

"I know right?" Alice enthusiasm didn't subside.

The elevator arrived at our floor and I stepped in hesitantly, to my great surprise Alice followed me happily and I stared at her in shock for a moment before pressing the right button.

The rest of the afternoon Alice explained all the details of the party to me. She wasn't technically throwing the party, apparently her brother was, only she was in charge. From the way she sounded I wasn't even sure her brother was aware of the fact that he was hosting a party soon. It was in celebration of his birthday apparently, he was turning 21 according to Alice, and the party was going to have the theme 'Back to the fifties', since that was apparently her brother's favorite era.

I had never met Alice's brother, or any of her other family members for that matter, so I was curious to see if they were just as beautiful and loving as Alice is. It was strange that I had never met them really, since Alice talks about them all the time and I feel like I already know them a little. I was happy that I was finally going to meet them at that party.

The next day I came home from grocery shopping and went straight to the elevator, no way was I carrying these bags upstairs. To my surprise, there was a guy waiting by the elevator. I rarely saw anyone from this building and never since I had been here had I been in the elevator with someone else other than Alice before.

I couldn't really see the man who was waiting there because he had his back towards me. But his hair was a strange kind of bronze color I had never seen before and he was pretty well built. And even though I hadn't seen the rest of him, I couldn't help but stare.

'_Ding' _

The sound of the elevator scared me out of my trance. The doors opened and the man swiftly stepped into the cabin. He turned around and was directly facing me, the shock of the beauty of his face left me unable to move.

"Aren't you going up?" The man asked politely.

I quickly dropped my gaze to the floor and walked in the elevator without saying a word.

"To what floor?" he said, it sounded like he was smiling but I was afraid to look.

"Three please," I mumbled softly, not even sure if he had been able to hear me.

But the doors closed and the elevator started moving so I guessed he had heard me. I kept my eyes straight to the floor the entire time it took the elevator to arrive at the third floor. The doors opened and I all but ran out.

"Bye," I heard his beautiful voice call after me but I was unable to stop walking towards my door and too afraid to respond in any way.

That night in bed all I could think of was that beautiful man from the elevator. I hadn't been able to take a really good look at his face, since I had dropped my gaze too quickly, but I did remember how beautiful I thought he had been and for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about his hair. It was a restless night, full of strange, surreal dreams.

The week that followed meeting the "elevator-god" as I secretly called him in my head, was uneventful. Alice was caught up in organizing her perfect party so I didn't see much of her the entire week and I had no more run-ins with _him_. I wasn't sure if I was happy about that, on the one hand I was glad that I didn't get another opportunity to make a fool out of myself but on the other hand I was very curious to learn more about him and more importantly have a good look at his face.

"Bella, let's go! We don't have all day you know!" Alice said impatiently as I was wrestling with a dress in a changing room in yet another one of Alice's stores. We were shopping for the perfect dress for me to wear to the party tomorrow and so far Alice had _liked_ all of them but she didn't _love_ them yet, so we continued our search. Although I was beginning to think it was hopeless, I had already tried on thousands of dresses in tons of different stores and none of them had been _the_ dress Alice was searching for.

"I can see you in that dress," she had said an hour or so ago. "You'll look absolutely stunning and it'll be just perfect!"

I sometimes wondered exactly how elaborate Alice's imagination could get, the way she sometimes says she can see things work out the way she wants them to. But this time I was sure she was going to be wrong, no matter what kind of expansive looking, designer dress I would wear to the party, there was no chance of me looking stunning in it so she just couldn't be right about this one.

"Just hurry up and show me the damn thing already! I know you've already got it on, I can see you twirling in front of that mirror missy!" Alice said sternly.

I was looking at myself in what the sales woman had described as a perfect dress for a party in the fifties. I had no idea what women looked like in the fifties so I would just have to take her word for it and since Alice didn't seem to object to the statement I was pretty sure it was correct. I was twirling around in a red cocktail dress, the waist was small and the skirt was wide, when I twirled the way I was doing right now the skirt moved with me easily and it made it look even bigger. The dress was pretty simple but I had to say that it did accentuate every curve in a good way, not that I had that many curves to show off but it made me look a little more feminine at least.

I hesitantly stepped out of the dressing room to submit my dress, and by extension myself, to Alice's scrutiny.

"Oh!" Alice gasped, "That's the one! It's gorgeous!" she said enthusiastically.

"You look lovely sweetheart, your boyfriend will be a happy man!" the saleswoman tried to be nice.

"Thanks," I muttered. No need to fill this lady in on the fact that I don't have, nor have I ever had, a boyfriend. I had accepted the fact that I wasn't really that kind of girl.

"Of course this way you don't get the full impact of it all, we still need to do your hair and make-up but you're going to be so beautiful Bella!" Alice said happily.

I shivered at the thought of needing to go through Alice doing my hair and make-up. Shopping with Alice took forever because she wanted everything to be perfect, I didn't even want to think about the time it would take to get hair and make-up just right by Alice's standards. I had long ago come to terms with the fact that I wasn't ever going to be as good looking as girls like Alice, unfortunately for me Alice didn't seem to think that was an option.

"We'll take it!" Alice said eagerly to the woman.

"Great!" she said kindly.

I silently walked back into the dressing room to take off the dress. As I wrestled with the dress to put it back on the hanger I saw the price tag and I let out a squeal.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked worried.

"Alice?" I whispered.

"Yes?" she replied worried while opening the door to my dressing room slightly so she could see if I was okay.

"I can't afford this!" I was still whispering.

"You're not paying silly! You're shopping with me aren't you?" she said while rolling her eyes at me as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

"It's too much!" I exclaimed.

"Don't complain! It's my party and I want you to look fabulous and that dress is just right for you so that's that!" she said while smiling serenely at me.

"Thank you," I said softly, unable to come up with a clever way that would make Alice forget about this dress.

"You're welcome!" she said while beaming at me. "Now hurry up!" she ordered.

That night when I was laying in my bed waiting for sleep to come, I was thinking about the party. For some reason I was nervous, I wanted to look my very best and I didn't know why, I had never really liked parties before so this one probably wouldn't be any different and on the rare occasion that I had gone to a party I had never really cared about what I looked like, I just wore what felt most comfortable to me. So why was I nervous now? Was I afraid to let Alice down? No, that wasn't it, but I couldn't quite figure out what it was either then.

"It has to be Alice rubbing off on me," I muttered to myself, trying to calm myself down.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to focus on nothing in particular, which was not as easy as I had hoped. Images of me at a party where I didn't know anyone were going through my mind and for some reason they were mixed with the image of the elevator-god, who was at this point still faceless, since I hadn't seen him since the first time we met.

It was strange that I kept thinking about him, I never considered myself to be shallow but I knew nothing about this guy and all I had been able to think about ever since I had met him was how beautiful he had been. I pretended that he was a great guy, nice and a real gentleman, but for all I knew he was the biggest jerk I would ever meet and just because he was extremely handsome didn't make him a great catch, at least that's what I had always thought, I wasn't really sure anymore.

The next morning I woke up still tired from the restless night I had had. It was Saturday, which meant the party was tonight and I only had 12 hours or so to transform into someone who was beautiful and ideally also a little more confident and less clumsy and accident-prone as I was. Although I knew I was asking for too much.

I dragged my feet with my morning ritual and it took me forever to come out from underneath the warm, relaxing shower, the only reason I was able to do it was because I had run out of hot water and a cold shower was the opposite of relaxing and the opposite of helpful at this time.

At one in the afternoon there was a knock on my door. I opened it and there was Alice, packed with a suitcase full of what could only be make-up in one hand and her dress in the other.

"Good afternoon sunshine, ready to be beautiful?" she greeted me cheerfully.

I couldn't help but smile at her never failing happiness and it made me forget about the worries I had had last night.

"Hi there, come in," I said while stepping aside to let Alice in.

Alice walked straight into my bedroom to put down all her stuff. She was back quicker than I had expected and she startled me a little.

"I brought some reinforcements, if you don't mind," Alice said with a smile.

"Reinforcements?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes, my mother and sister both wanted to prepare for tonight's party as well and they normally have me to help them out but I told them I was going to be helping you out today so they said they would come. Might be nice for you to meet them before the party, so you at least know some people other than me at the party as well," Alice explained.

"Oh, alright, well I would love to meet them," I said thoughtfully.

"Great! I'll be right back," Alice said before dashing out the door.

Before I knew it she was back with two other women. The two other women waited in the hallway for me to invite them in, I was momentarily stunned by their beauty and was trying to figure out which of the two was actually the mother because they didn't seem to differ much in age.

"You can come in!" Alice said impatiently, nudging me playfully.

I smiled at the two women apologetically before getting out of the way and letting them in.

"Hello Bella, it's nice to finally meet you, Alice has told me so much about you already!" the woman with the heartshaped face said kindly. "My name is Esme Cullen, I'm Alice's mother," she said while extending her hand towards me so I could shake it.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen," I said shyly.

"Please, call me Esme! I'm not that old!" she said in mock horror.

"Sorry," I said as we exchanged a smile.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie, Alice's sister," the blonde, most beautiful girl said.

"Nice to meet you Rosalie," I said tentatively.

"Well, let's get started shall we?" Alice sang eagerly.

With Rosalie and Esme there to reign in Alice a little, the afternoon turned out to be a lot of fun, Esme and Rosalie turned out to be just as nice as Alice and I was relieved to see that I could actually get along quite well with them. They made me feel comfortable from early on, I was intimidated by their looks in the beginning but that quickly faded.

All in all the afternoon was a great success and it was pretty funny to see all of us transform from normal, or extremely beautiful in their cases, women of the 21th century into these 'dollies', as Alice called us, from the fifties.

"Bella, stop fidgeting, you look amazing!" Alice said as we were getting ready to go.

I took another long look at myself in the mirror, I wasn't one to be vain, not in the least, but I just couldn't believe how I had changed completely in only a few hours. Alice, Rosalie and Esme had applied foundation to my cheeks to make me look soft and feminine, they had put liquid eyeliner on my eyelids, which made my eyes stand out a lot, and my lips were red like fire, making them match my dress. My hair had taken them the longest, I had soft curls and it was completely smooth, Alice had put in a diamond pin to finish it all off, or at least I hope it only looked like diamonds. I would have never thought I could pull off a look like this but I didn't feel completely uncomfortable in it so I was happy.

"Time to go ladies," Alice announced proudly.

We all followed her out my front door and into the hallway. Alice danced in the direction of the elevator and pressed the button as soon as she reached it.

"Have you changed your mind about the whole walking the stairs thing?" I asked a little smugly.

"Nope," Alice said while popping her lips at the p. "But today is a special day so I can make an exception to the rule for just this once," she continued in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Not that I'm complaining but why exactly?" I was curious.

"Because, nobody should walk stairs in high heels and looking the way we do! Besides, climbing the stairs all the way to the top would be kind of exhausting and overkill even for me," Alice said meaningfully.

"Climbing the stairs all the way to the top?" I asked confused just as the elevator doors opened for us. "What are you talking about?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Alice said with her most innocent expression on her face. "The party is on the top floor of your building!"

"No you didn't tell me that, I didn't know you could rent those rooms for parties," I said a little baffled.

"You can't," Alice replied mysteriously.

The elevator doors opened again and we walked into the already fancy looking hallway of the top floor. I knew the top floor meant the penthouse suite and I had once, just for the fun of it, looked up the price for that particular suite and I had to say the price was no joke, it was extremely expensive, nothing I could afford even if I worked day and night.

Alice knocked on the only door on the floor and it wasn't long before a waiter came out to open it for us. We followed the waiter in and I couldn't believe the size of that apartment, mine could fit in there at least three times if not more. I was completely stunned.

"Bella?" Alice said while waving her hands in front of my eyes to make a point.

"Oh!" I said, dazed.

"Are you alright?" Alice was worried now.

"Fine, just never seen the penthouse before that's all," I said a little ashamed of my inappropriate behavior.

"Right, do you like it? And what about the decorations?" Alice asked proudly.

I knew she must have decorated the entire room herself, or at least planned it all and I had to say it looked amazing, Alice sure had a talent for throwing parties.

The entire room was transformed in one of those fifties high school parties you would see in movies like grease and the guest that were already there were all dressed in the same style, most females were dressed more elaborately, kind of like Alice, Rosalie, Esme and I were, whereas the guys were mostly wearing leather jackets, jeans and a white t-shirt with a typical grease hairdo to top it all off. There was an occasional athletics jacket or some guys had gone all out and wore entire suits that were popular back then with the hats to match it. It was definitely something to see and I could see from the look on Alice's face that this was exactly as she had envisioned the party.

"It's looks great Alice!" I said sincerely.

"Thanks!" she said while beaming at me.

"Let's go find the boys," Esme suggested.

"That's great!" Alice said enthusiastically. "You'll finally get to meet my family!" she continued to me.

"Alright," I said hesitantly, suddenly afraid that they wouldn't like me or think I was silly, since I wasn't as goodlooking as the rest of them obviously were.

"They'll love you!" Alice assured me but I wasn't convinced, so I dragged my feet as we walked over to the tables in the back of the room.

We came to a stop in front of a table where three men were sitting, animatedly talking to each other about something I couldn't quite follow.

Alice cleared her throat and the men looked up at her. It shouldn't have been a surprise how handsome the guys were considering the girls they were related to but for some reason I still gasped as the three extremely handsome strangers looked at us expectantly.

"Hi guys!" Alice greeted them enthusiastically. "You look perfect," she added with a smile.

"Yeah, like you would have it any other way, I have to say it still feels strange when you lay my clothes on my bed like you did for this party, I feel like a child again," one of the guys, a big, rather buff looking, men with a playful, somewhat childlike vibe, remarked.

"Well, if I could trust your sense of fashion I wouldn't have to treat you like a child," Alice said while sticking her tongue out at the guy.

"Alice, Emmett, behave!" Esme said sternly.

"Sorry mom," the two muttered simultaneously.

"Everyone, this is Bella. Bella, this is my big brother Emmett, don't mind him, I think he was dropped on his head one too many times when he was a baby," Alice introduced the big guy to me with a smile on her face. "He's also Rosalie's boyfriend, although what she sees in him is beyond me," Alice continued with a look of victory on her face.

"It's nice to meet you," I said shyly.

"Don't believe a word that little pixie tells you about me," the guy named Emmett said while winking at me. I couldn't help but smile.

It felt like I should have been afraid of him, since he's so big and he could undoubtedly crush me in a heartbeat but something about his expression made me feel safe and comfortable instead.

"This is my father, Carlisle," Alice continued the introduction as she motioned towards the more mature but still young looking guy next to Emmett.

"It's nice to meet you sir," I said politely.

"Please, don't call me sir, just call me Carlisle, and it's nice to meet you too Bella," the guy named Carlisle said kindly.

"Alright," I muttered while blushing a deep red.

Emmett laughed. "She blushes easily doesn't she?" he remarked jokingly, causing me to blush even further.

"And this here, this is my Jasper," Alice said while moving over to the last guy at the table and settling in his lap.

"Nice to meet you Jasper," I said sincerely.

"Nice to meet you too," he replied politely.

"Alright, have a seat," Alice said while motioning towards the chair next to Emmett. The other girls all took their seats next to their men and conversation emerged.

After a while the entire penthouse had filled up with guest and people started dancing to tunes of the fifties. I wasn't one for the dancing but it was nice to see nonetheless.

"So this is your party then?" I had been talking to Emmett for most of the evening and it only occurred to me now that Alice had said that this was actually her brother's party instead of hers.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked me confused.

"Well, Alice told me that this was her brother's party and not hers, even though she probably did all the planning, knowing Alice," I said with a smile.

"Oh, no it's not my party, it's our other brother Edward's party, I can't believe he hasn't come by to say hi yet, must be busy with his guests from work I guess," Emmett said while shrugging.

"Aha, I just figured that since I hadn't seen your other brother yet that he couldn't make it," I said apologetically.

"Understandable," Emmett said kindly.

I spent most of the evening talking to the Cullens, learning more about their history and their family. They seemed like a really close family and it was nice to see how they interacted with each other. I was surprised when they told me that all the Cullen kids were adopted because Esme couldn't have any children of her own. Since they all looked kind of similar, they all had the same pale, smooth complexion and the same golden colored eyes, not to mention they were all extremely goodlooking. But apparently Emmett, Alice and their brother Edward had been adopted first, they had the same biological parents, and then Jasper and Rosalie, twins, were adopted not long after that. It was like some perfect matchmaking by Carlisle and Esme since Rosalie and Emmett were together as well as Alice and Jasper.

It was already getting quite late and although I had enjoyed myself much more than I had expected I would have to leave soon, since I had to get up early the next morning again.

"You can't leave yet!" Alice exclaimed when I shared the news with her. "You haven't even met Edward yet!" she said disappointedly. "Can't you stay just a little longer?" she practically begged me.

"Just half an hour, then I _really_ have to leave!" I gave in.

"That's great! I'll go get Edward right now! First, I'll kick his butt for not coming over to us sooner and then I'll introduce the two of you, I'm sure you'll like him!" she said meaningfully.

"Right," I said, unable to make much sense of what she was saying.

It wasn't long before Alice was back, followed by who I assumed was her brother.

"Bella, meet my brother Edward. Edward, this is my good friend Bella," Alice introduced us with an almost proud look on her face.

"It's very nice to meet you, Alice has told me a lot about you already," the boy named Edward said as he extended his hand towards me.

Only then did I look into his eyes and I realized who it was. Elevator-god! I gasped in surprise. For a moment I was completely dazed as I stared into this boy's golden colored eyes and his flawless face.

I felt many things, none of which I could place exactly. But I was mostly happy that I finally was able to put a face to the man that has starred in my dreams for so many nights already.

Then I realized it was kind of rude to stare and not respond in any way and I blushed a deeper red than I had ever blushed before. That was twice that I had made a fool out of myself in front of him, by doing the exact same thing nonetheless! I wished the world would just open up underneath me and swallow me whole but of course I could never be so lucky so I had to save myself from this embarrassing situation.

"Errr, hi," I replied brilliantly while shaking his hand carefully.

The touch of his hand on mine left a trail of burning sensation on my skin, his hand was smooth and perfect and I almost didn't want to let go. But I had made enough of a fool of myself around him for a lifetime so I quickly took back my hand and wondered if he had felt the same electricity or if I was only imagining things.

The boy named Edward stared back at me with a blank expression, as if he was focusing very hard on something but wasn't quite getting it. It only took a split-second though before he turned his gaze elsewhere.

This gave me the opportunity to really take in this gorgeous man. He looked a little different than he had done in the elevator, mostly due to the 'costume' he was wearing for the party. His costume was one of the simpler, jeans and a t-shirt kind of looks, although he made it look like so much more than it was. He looked absolutely stunning with his leather jacket over his white t-shirt and his hair in a greasy do. He made John Travolta and the rest of the gang look like complete nerds.

"You know, it's very rude of you not to even come by and say hi to us! Bella will think you weren't raised well!" Esme's stern voice broke me out of my marveling.

"I would never think that," I said quickly.

All the Cullens looked at me in amusement and I blushed, causing Emmett to laugh loudly.

"Still, my mother is right, I should have shown better manners, I'm sorry," Edward said to me while gazing deep into my eyes.

"That's alright," I muttered weakly.

Edward smiled.

"Can I make it up to you with a dance?" he asked.

"Oh, that's really not necessary, I'm fine," I replied quickly.

"I'd like to nonetheless," he persisted.

"I really can't dance," I admitted ashamed.

"Just go dance with him!" Alice pushed. "What's the worst that could happen?"

_Only that I make a total fool of myself _again_ in front of this gorgeous guy by falling on my behind and probably dragging him down with me._

"Really, it's not necessary," I tried one more time, "I really don't dance."

"You'll be fine!" Alice assured me while pushing me softly towards Edward.

Her soft push was enough to make me unstable, with these heels and all, and instead of taking a step forward towards Edward as she had undoubtedly planned, I fell straight into his arms. I had expected the both of us to crash into the floor but before I knew it his arms were around me and he was helping me straighten myself out.

"Thanks," I mumbled almost inaudibly.

"You're welcome," Edward replied sweetly.

"Very subtle Alice," Emmett said while grinning at his sister.

"Shut up!" she muttered.

Edward gave her a meaningful glare before returning his attention to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just a little embarrassed that's all," I admitted with a face that would make a tomato jealous.

"Don't be, it's not your fault," Edward said kindly.

"Right," I muttered, not convinced.

"How about that dance now then?" Edward asked.

"Errrr."

"I won't take no for an answer," Edward said sternly.

His arms were still around my waist and my arms were still awkwardly placed on his chest, which by the way felt divine but that was besides the point. He was gazing into my eyes again and for some reason I didn't even want to resist him anymore.

"Alright," I said reluctantly.

"That's the spirit," Edward chuckled before leading me to the dancefloor.

Luckily for me a slow song had just started, that wouldn't be extremely difficult to dance to, at least it wasn't rock and roll or something horrible like it, that would surely break my ankles if not do worse.

Edward was leading me around the dancefloor easily and I was surprised at how easy it was to dance with him.

"See, that's not so scary now is it?" Edward asked smugly.

"Guess not," I said unwilling to admit I was wrong.

"It's all in the leading," he replied confidently.

My head was spinning, not so much from the dancing but from the thought of _me_ dancing with _him_. I could feel all the eyes of the girls at the party on me and I didn't like the attention so much but I did like that I was the one he was holding and not one of them. For some reason I felt protective of this guy even though I had only seen him twice and I didn't know the first thing about him. Not to mention that he would never be interested in a girl like me. How could he be? But it was nice to dream and fantasize nonetheless.

The song ended and the two of us stood on the dancefloor motionless, Edward still had his arms around me and I had my arms around his neck and neither of us seemed to want to let go.

"Would you mind it very much if I stole another dance from you?" Edward asked a little unsurely.

"Of course not!" I said too quickly and Edward laughed a musical laugh that made my stomach turn.

Edward pulled me closer before whispering "good" into my ear. I was starting to get dizzy and I felt like I was floating. For as long as Edward was holding me I felt on top of the world.

Then I realized what time it was and the godless hour at which I had to get up again the next morning and my world felt like it fell apart.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked worried, obviously sensing the change in my mood.

"I have to go," I said reluctantly.

"Now?" he asked incredulously and unless I was imagining things, which wasn't very uncommon for me I had to admit, he sounded a little disappointed.

"I have to get up really early tomorrow and if I don't get enough sleep I'll be worthless the entire day, I told Alice I really had to leave an hour ago already but then you distracted me, so now I really have to go, I'm sorry!" I said while starting to pull away.

"But, when will I see you again?" he asked.

"You want to?" I said incredulously.

"Of course! Don't be silly," Edward said, a little taken aback by my reply. "Unless, you don't want to see me again?" he added cautiously.

"Of course I want to see you again," I replied eagerly. "But I really have to go! Sorry!"

"Alright, let me get your stuff," he said.

"That's alright, I'm just going to go say goodnight to your family and then I'll be gone," I said quickly.

I started walking back to the table we had been sitting at the entire evening.

"What are you doing back?" Alice asked surprised. "You looked like you were having a good time out there!"

"I was, but now I have to go, it's already much later than I had expected and I really need to get some sleep," I said and the moment I said it I realized exactly how exhausted I was.

"Alright, well I'll call you tomorrow alright?" Alice said.

"Alright, good night everyone! It's was really nice to meet you all!" I said sincerely.

"Bye Bella," they all said.

"Thanks for the party," I said to Edward, who had been standing silently besides me.

"You're welcome, thank you for coming. I'll show you out."

We were at the elevator before I knew it and it was time for me to say goodbye to a magical night.

"I hope I'll see you again soon," Edward said and I couldn't detect any insincerity anywhere.

"Me too," I said seriously.

"Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams."

"'Night," I muttered.

Then Edward moved his head closer to mine and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I felt the same electricity as before, although it was so much stronger this time, and it was a miracle that I was able to keep myself upright.

The elevator doors closed and I was all alone. The high I had been feeling since I had danced with Edward was starting to fade away and I was scared that I had made the whole thing up. By the time I was in bed I was convinced that tonight hadn't really happened and I would wake up tomorrow only to figure out that this whole party had been one amazing dream. But that was tomorrow's problem, for now I closed my eyes and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Well, that was it for the first one shot, I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it :) It's not a very groundbreaking story or anything but I'm just happy I'm writing again ;) I'll be back tomorrow with the second part of this story :) Xxx Thari_


	2. What A Day

**A/N:**_ As promised, here is the second One Shot for this story, only one more after this one :) I want to thank all of you who've reviewed my story so far and who've added it to their favorites or to their alerts, you guys are amazing. As most of you know, I like to thank everyone personally so for my reviewers: __**Shirley**__, __**mouse555**__, __**iluvtwilightforeva**__, __**twilight642531**__, __**Bellaangel383**__, __**Emma-MasenCullen**__, __**becci9770**__, __**Layel.C**__, __**ravenlovestwilight**__, __**Lizzie**__. You guys are the best! _

_To Shirley: That was one funny review :D It cracked me up big time! :D But I'm glad you survived the absence of my fluff long enough for me to upload a new story! I wouldn't know what to do without you! :O Or your stories for that matter! :O It's a good thing Bella can't really hear you… Telling her to jump Edward like that! What would he think if she would do that! :O Thanks so much for your wonderful review! :D  
To mouse555: Such a warm welcome, thanks so much! I'm happy that you're reading my story again :)_

_To Emma-MasenCullen: Trust me, it's good to be back ;) Thanks for the sweet review! :D  
To ravenlovestwilight: In my stories the Cullens are almost always, if not always, vampires, I try to stay as close to original as I can with the characters, so yes they are vampires in this story as well :) Although it's not really stressed as much yet :) As for the writing at Vampire Speed… I hope you think this is quick enough? Enjoy! :)  
To Lizzie: I'm happy I'm writing again too :D It's been hard to go so long without it :) I love your cyber-hug! Thanks so much! Hopefully you'll enjoy today's chapter :D _

_The weird thing about this story is that I planned it as a One Shot at first, I got the idea for the first chapter from the song "A Night Like This" by Caro Emerald (a Dutch singer) and from the songs from The Baseballs as well.. But then I thought of the title for the story and from that moment I decided that I couldn't just keep it a One Shot, because then the title wouldn't really make sense anymore, and since I was already happy that I had thought of a title for the story I didn't want to change that, so I had to add some more chapters :P Which is also exactly why this story took me a little longer than I had initially planned :P Because I had no idea how to make it all a little original... Now this chapter that's coming now is not one of my most original pieces of work (you'll see why soon enough) but I still though it was a nice part of the story to tell... The last chapter (tomorrow's chapter) will be a little bit different, a different style, but I hope you'll like where I've taken the story nonetheless :) I just wanted to share some of the background to this story with you before I continued ;)  
_

_But at this rate the A/N is going to be longer than the actual chapter so I think I'm going to shut up now and let you read my story in peace :D I hope you all enjoy it, although if you like fluff (which most of you seem to do :P) I'm sure this one will be to your liking :) As always, I love hearing what you guys think! :)_

_

* * *

_**What A Day**

It had been a week since the party and the only confirmation that it had been real was Alice's constant enthusiasm about how great the party was and how much everyone had enjoyed themselves. I hadn't seen Edward since the party, although I went out of my way to take the elevator as much as was possible without looking like a crazy person, just going up and down in the elevator the entire day.

I wasn't brave enough to knock on his door and go talk to him, although I was desperate to see him again. It was stupid of course, a guy like that could never be interested in a girl like me. But somehow it felt like there had been a spark between us that night and I couldn't quite let it go.

Also the fact that Alice kept 'casually' mentioning her brother every chance she got make me doubt my own judgment of how wrong I was for him.

For instance, when Alice and I had gone shopping last weekend. The moment I had stepped out of the fitting booth wearing the dark blue blouse that she had handed to me Alice's eyes had gotten all bright and shiny and she was all but clapping her hands in excitement.

"It looks great on you!" she had complimented me. "And such a coincidence, that is Edward's favorite color!" she had added nonchalantly.

I laughed at the memory of Alice's enthusiasm and the silliness of the whole situation. I had only met the guy a total of twice and he was all I could think about.

"Penny for your thought," Alice broke me out of my daydreaming.

"Huh?" I said brilliantly.

"You were smiling like an idiot, what were you thinking about?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing really, just our shopping trip last weekend," I said while shrugging. It wasn't even a total lie, just because it wasn't the main focus of any of my thoughts wasn't worth mentioning to her.

"Yeah that was fun!" Alice was easily distracted when someone mentioned shopping.

I smiled at her without saying anything further. I walked in the direction of the stairs, like I always did when Alice was around.

"Can we take the elevator today? I'm a bit tired," Alice asked innocently.

"That's new, when are you ever out of energy?" I asked jokingly but complied nonetheless. Not like I was really looking forward to climbing the stairs again anyways.

The doors opened and I was shocked when I noticed who was standing in the elevator.

"Hi Alice, hi Bella," his beautiful voice greeted us.

He must have come from the parking lot, which was below our building.

"Hi Edward, what a coincidence!" Alice exclaimed with a smug look on her face.

"Yes it is," Edward said but something about his expression wasn't right, it was like he wasn't completely sure it had been, the way he suspiciously looked at Alice.

"Are you going up?" Alice continued.

"Yes, I am, are you coming?" he asked, this time focusing his attention on me.

"Uhm, yes?" I asked hesitantly before taking a small step in the direction of the elevator.

"Great," Edward said kindly.

I stepped into the elevator and pressed the button of my floor. I looked over to Alice and saw that she still hadn't moved an inch.

"Are you coming sis?" Edward asked, obviously noticing the same thing I had.

"I forgot something from my car, I'll be right up," Alice said while shooting me an encouraging smile.

"Right," Edward said. "I guess it's just the two of us then," he said to me with a playful smile.

"I guess so," I muttered, embarrassed.

The doors closed and the elevator got into motion.

"I had a lot of fun at the party," Edward said softly.

"Me too," I admitted with my eyes plastered to the floor.

"Good." It sounded like Edward was smiling.

We were silent for a moment and too soon we reached my floor and the doors opened.

"Bye Edward," I said softly, not sure he had heard me.

I stepped out of the elevator without once looking at him, I was too shy and scared to look at him. Afraid he might think I was weird or something.

"Bella, wait!" Edward's voice came from close behind me.

I turned around and realized that Edward was standing right in front of me. It startled me to see his face this close to mine. Had he really stepped out of the elevator to say something to me? Why?

"I've been hoping all week that I would run into you," he admitted softly.

"Oh," was all I could manage.

"I know this sounds a bit weird and maybe it is, but I've been thinking about you a lot. And dancing with you at my party… You looked so beautiful… And Alice always talks about how great you are… I just… I want to get to know you." I had never thought I would see Edward a little unsure but he seemed to have trouble finding the right words.

My mind was working slowly, it couldn't quite grasp what he was saying and when I finally figured it out, I couldn't believe it. So I just stood there, staring at this beautiful creature.

"I shouldn't have said anything, I'm so sorry!" he said quickly.

"I… Don't understand," I admitted, blushing.

"I'm not sure I understand it either, I just know that I want to get to know you and I was hoping you would want to go out with me some time?"

"Uhm…"

"You don't have to! I'm sorry, forget I said anything!" he added in a rush.

"No!" I replied too quickly and a smile formed around Edward's lips.

"No?" he asked, raising one perfect eyebrow.

"No… I mean yes… I mean… I'd like to go out with you," I stammered.

"Great! How does tonight, seven o'clock sound?" Edward asked happily.

"Great," I said with enthusiasm and a little more confidence this time.

I still couldn't believe this was happening but I didn't have a choice, I couldn't have dreamt this.

"Great, I'll see you tonight," he said before he turned around and walked away.

"Bye," I said softly.

Not much later there was a knock on my door and there was Alice, looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Sooo…?" Alice said a little impatiently.

"So what?" I was teasing her.

"You know what! What happened between you and Edward?" she blurted out.

"Oh that." I smiled at Alice and she stuck out her tongue. "Not much, although he did ask me out for tonight."

The moment I had said the words they were suddenly very real and a nervous feeling crept into my stomach. I wasn't the dating kind, I had never really been on a date and I didn't know what to expect. Especially not on a date with a guy who owns a penthouse and throws fancy parties and everything.

"That is fantastic! I knew he liked you!" Alice exclaimed happily. "So, where are you going?"

"I don't know, he's picking me up at seven," I replied.

"At seven? Then we only have a little more than an hour to get you ready! You're lucky we went shopping last weekend, at least we already have the perfect outfit for you then! I knew that would come in handy soon," Alice rambled while she made her way to my closet.

It didn't take her long to get back to living room, holding my new blue blouse with the denim skirt we had bought with it in her one hand. In her other hand she was holding a pair of heels I had never seen before.

"What are those?" I asked surprised.

"I know you don't own many but these are heels silly," Alice said jokingly.

"I know what they are, but they're not mine! Where did you get them?"

"Oh, I saw them a couple of days ago and I thought they would be perfect for you so I put them in your closet, I guess I forgot to tell you about them," she said while shrugging.

"Right…" I muttered.

"Well, we don't have all day, go get dressed!" Alice ordered.

I did as she asked and the rest of the time until it was seven we, or rather Alice, spent fixing my hair and make-up.

"You look beautiful!" Alice said proudly when she was done.

"Thanks Alice," I said while giving her a hug. She really was a great friend.

"No problem. I'm going to go now. Have fun tonight!" she said enthusiastically. "And don't worry," she added knowingly.

"Thank you Alice, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course! I'm going to need all the details!" she exclaimed.

I laughed and Alice gave me another hug before walking out the door.

It was exactly seven o'clock when the doorbell rang.

"Wow, you look wonderful!" Edward said the moment I opened the door.

"Thank you," I replied while blushing a deep shade of red.

I took a good look at Edward and he looked even more handsome than the previous times I had seen him. His hair was in a carefully arranged, messy do, he was wearing black pants and a black button-down shirt. He was smiling a crooked smile at me that made my heart melt.

"Ready to go?" he asked kindly.

"Yes," I said, still a little taken aback by his appearance.

We went down to the parking lot and Edward guided me towards a silver Volvo that looked almost new.

To my surprise Edward walked with me to the passenger side. _Wasn't I supposed to sit here? _

Then he opened the door for me and motioned for me to take my seat. I guess chivalry wasn't dead after all.

"Thank you," I mumbled a little shyly.

"You're welcome," Edward said with a bright smile.

"Where are we going?" I asked as soon as Edward had taken his seat and started the engine.

"There's a nice place in town where my family and I go to sometimes, you'll see," he replied.

We spent the entire ride talking, getting to know each other. It turned out it was actually not that hard to talk to Edward and he made me feel comfortable. It was strange but it felt like I had known him my entire life already.

We talked about everything we could think of and I was almost afraid that by the time we had arrived at the restaurant we had nothing left to talk about.

But nothing was less true. The only moment we hadn't talked to each other was to order my food. For some reason Edward didn't order anything at all. It was a bit strange but I was afraid that asking him about it might upset him.

"Do you like it here?" Edward asked after a while.

"It's really great," I said enthusiastically.

"I'm glad." He gave me another one of his crooked smiles and I could feel my entire body become pudding.

The place really was fantastic, it was a rather fancy restaurant and there was a band playing. There was room for dancing but it wasn't so loud that you couldn't carry a normal conversation with the person you were with. It was quite perfect actually.

I finished my dinner and dessert and I was sad that it meant the night was almost over. I was having a great time with Edward and I didn't want the night to end.

The band started playing a slow song and many couples that had also just finished their dinner were making their way to the dancefloor. I looked over to Edward and to my surprise I saw that he was also rising from his seat. He walked over to my side of the table and held out his hand for me, a serene smile on his face.

"Would you do me the honor of a dance?" he asked me.

There was no point trying to argue with myself. Dancing was never a good plan for me but I wanted him to hold me too badly to pass up this opportunity and the last time I had danced with him it hadn't even been a complete disaster, it had actually been quite easy. So I would just have to hope that it was going to be easy this time as well.

I took Edward's hand and I felt the same electricity as I had felt the first time I had touched him. I looked at him with my eyes wide and from the look on his face I was almost certain he could feel it too. I wasn't sure what it meant but I was hoping it meant that we fit together.

We slowly made our way to the dancefloor just like all those couples had done before us and the moment we were facing each other Edward's arms crept around my waist and we were twirling. It was a great feeling to have him so close to me and feel his strong arms around me, securely holding me to his body.

The song ended too quickly and I didn't want Edward to let go just yet. Luckily Edward seemed to have the same feeling because he never once let go of me as the song flowed into another. He changed the tempo of our dancing easily and surprisingly enough I could keep up.

It took about ten songs before Edward and I were ready to leave the dancefloor. It was already getting quite late and we would have to go back to our building sometime soon.

"We should get going," Edward said after we had been chatting at our table for a little while.

"I guess so," I said reluctantly.

Edward smiled his crooked smile at my tone and I couldn't help but beam back at him.

"I had an amazing time with you Bella," Edward said sincerely before rising from his seat and offering me his hand to do the same.

"Me too," I said, still sad that the night had to end.

The drive back we were mostly silent. At some point Edward placed his hand on top of mine and he left it there the rest of the drive. I had butterflies in my stomach the entire time, I still couldn't believe that a guy this great could be interested in _me_ but I wasn't complaining.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked me after he had pushed the elevator button.

"I'm just sad the evening is over," I answered truthfully. Although the moment I realized what I had said I blushed heavily and hid my face from his gaze.

I felt his hand under my chin, he was softly trying to pull my face back to him.

"Don't be ashamed," he whispered softly. "I'm sad too, I really had a great time. You're an amazing woman Bella, I'm glad I got to know you a little better tonight. I already knew you were special from what Alice had told me but you surprised me nonetheless. For some reason you're very unpredictable and hard to read for me. I know it doesn't sound like much of a compliment but it really is, I'm usually very good at reading people and you're not like anyone I've ever met before," Edward said softly, making me blush even more.

I wanted to hide my face from him again, I didn't want him to see me blush so idiotically every time but his hand was still holding my face so I couldn't go anywhere.

"That color looks very nice on you," Edward said playfully yet sweetly, causing me to blush even further.

We were almost at my floor and it seemed like everything was going in slow-motion as Edward's expression changed from playful to serious and unsure. He moved his face to mine slowly but steadily and his gaze never left mine. It was like he was asking for my permission with his eyes. I wasn't sure what to do so I just stood there, motionless. Edward hesitated for a moment, probably as a result of my inability to move, I tried to smile reassuringly at him, I wasn't sure I had accomplished it but Edward moved his face again and it wasn't long before his smooth lips brushed against mine.

Edward kissed me softly and sweetly as his hand moved from my face to the back of my neck, securing me to him. Only then could I move and I brought my hands to his hair, softly stroking my hands along his hair, which was surprisingly as soft as it looked, and it felt perfect.

We didn't break the kiss until the elevator doors opened, indicating that we had reached our destination. The sound of the elevator startled me a little and caused me to pull back first. I was a little confused for a short moment before I realized that I had to get out here.

Edward seemed to have recovered more quickly than I had since he was already standing outside of the elevator before I had even made a move. He was holding out his hand for me again and I took it easily. He guided me to my door and I was still a little too dazed to understand what had just happened.

"Goodnight Bella," Edward said softly as he moved in to brush his lips along mine once more.

"Mmm bye," I said lamely.

Edward chuckled before taking my hand and placing a soft kiss on it. The touch of his lips on my hand left a burning trail and for a moment I felt like one of those fans that had shook the hand of their favorite celebrity, I didn't want to wash my hand ever again. Obviously the ridiculousness of my own thoughts caught up with me quickly and I immediately fled into my apartment before I could make even more of a fool out of myself.

The next morning Alice and I went over every little detail of the previous night. I was very surprised when she told me that Edward had called her earlier to tell her all about the date as well. From what Alice told me he had really had a great time and he had thanked her for introducing me to him. The thought of him actually having feelings for me made my head spin and my stomach go crazy.

"I told you he likes you!" Alice said smugly.

"Thanks Alice," I said sincerely.

"No problem, just doing my job as your best friend," she added jokingly. "I'm just glad you and my brother got along, it's going to be so much fun to have you as my sister-in-law!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Alice! It's just been one date!" I said while rolling my eyes at her. Hoping her words wouldn't trigger too big a part of my imagination, that would only end up getting me hurt and I wasn't too interested in that.

"I know but it was a _good_ date wasn't it?" she said in a way she would use to explain something to a little child.

"It was a great date, but still," I said, fighting as hard as I could to keep my own thoughts in check.

"Either way, you'd better make me your maid of honor at your wedding!" she added stubbornly.

"_If_ there's going to be a wedding somewhere, sometime, you'll get to be my maid of honor," I promised her, hoping that would stop her from continuing this conversation.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed happily before pulling me in for a hug.

That evening I walked into my room a little tired from Alice's never dying enthusiasm. I was surprised to see an envelope on my doormat.

_Dear Bella, _

_I didn't want to ask Alice for your phone number in case you didn't want me to have it or something, so I decided to leave you a little note. _

_I had a great time last night and I hope you haven't changed your mind about our date either. I don't really want to wait another week before I run into you again in the elevator or something so I was wondering if you wanted to meet up again soon? _

_Edward_

I read the note over and over again. He had put his phone number at the bottom of the note and I decided that I was going to give him a call. It was going to be something that would take more courage than anything I ever had to do before and I was pretty scared. But Edward had gone through all that trouble to leave me a note and he had been nothing but a real gentleman the entire time yesterday. I was just as eager, if not more so, as he was to see him again.

I quickly picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" he answered the phone and he sounded a little sleepy.

I could mentally slap myself as I realized that I had forgotten to check what time it was before calling him. It was already midnight, this was so rude!

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize that it was so late already," I muttered into the phone.

"Bella?" Edward said.

"Yes, hi, I hope I didn't wake you?"

"That's alright, I'm glad you called!" he said a little more cheerfully.

"Thanks for the note." I was happy we were talking over the phone, I didn't have to worry about blushing or looking stupid in front of him, it made talking freely a little easier. Although that could also be a very bad thing, since I already seemed to tell him most of the things that popped into my head as it was.

"You're welcome," he replied sweetly. "How was your day?" he asked with a smile in his voice. He probably knew I had spent the entire day with Alice already.

I told him about my day, leaving all the embarrassing details about how I'd been talking about nothing but him out, and he told me all about his. We chatted for hours before Edward asked me to go out with him again. I eagerly said yes, since that was exactly the reason I had called, I wanted to see him again. We talked a little more until I noticed that it was already four o'clock and we had been at this for almost 4 hours.

"Oh!" I exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked worried.

"I just realized it's four in the morning already!" I said a little ashamed.

"Wow! We've been talking for that long already?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, you must be tired," I said apologetically.

"Why are you apologizing? I'm keeping you from your sleep as well right?" he asked playfully.

"I guess so," I replied hesitantly. "So should we go to sleep then?"

"I guess so," he repeated my words and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Sleep tight."

"Sweet dreams Bella, I'll see you soon!" he promised.

"Bye."

"Goodnight," he said before we both hung up the phone.

I hadn't even realized how tired I was until my head hit the pillow. I fell asleep almost instantly, more happy than I had ever been before.

* * *

**A/N:**_ So that was it for this one shot, I hope you liked it :) It was a bit more standard and the kind of fluff most of you are used to of me by now but I hope you liked it nonetheless :D Any kind of comments are welcome :) I love knowing what you thought of my stories! I'll update the final One Shot tomorrow, it's already written, I just don't know exactly when I'll have the time to edit and upload it but I'll try to make it asap :) Hopefully until tomorrow! Xxx Thari_


	3. What A Ride

**A/N: **_As promised, here is the new chapter, and with that the final chapter, of this story :) I hope you all enjoy it :) Thanks so much for all the sweet reviews I've received: __**Shirley, mouse555, Lizzie, Baylee '97, Emma-MasenCullen, W.I.S., Ravenlovestwilight**__. They make my day! _

_To Shirley: That were a lot of kudos to Edward! :O Then again, like he could do anything really wrong ;)_

_To mouse555: It's indeed not very obvious that they are vampires but they are :) _

_To W.I.S.: The only reason I'm able to upload every day is because I've already got the entire story written down ;) So all I have to do every day is edit, make the A/N's (although that's quite some work with all that rambling of mine :D) and upload :P _

_Well here goes the last chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. As I said it's not the same style you guys are used to from me, but I hope you like it all the same :) _

_

* * *

_**What A Ride**

It's strange how one little thing can change your life so completely and how one little thing can mean so much to one person. In my case that would be the elevator of my building. I know it sounds strange but there are so many things that have happened to me on that elevator, so many important things, milestones in my life. Sometimes I really feel that if it hadn't been for the elevator of my building I wouldn't be the person I am today and I wouldn't be with the most wonderful person you'll ever meet in your life.

I met Edward on the elevator the first time, which was already a life altering experience for me, how could I look at any guy in any way when they would have to compete to the image of that one perfect stranger? But according to Edward I wasn't the only one who was completely changed because of that one elevator ride. He said that he had felt exactly the same thing and some more things.

Strangely enough Edward asked me out for the first time in the same elevator and as a result our first kiss happened in that elevator.

Alice keeps telling us that the elevator was placed there especially for the both of us and sometimes I feel like I almost believe her in that. But if it hadn't been for Alice pushing us both towards each other, sometimes a little too literal, we wouldn't probably be together either.

I did one of the most strange and important discoveries of my life in that same elevator though.

_Edward and I had just gotten back from a horror movie we had gone to watch with his siblings, since Emmett really wanted to see it and we had all been looking for an excuse to hang out together outside of the house anyways. Esme and Carlisle had stayed behind, saying that horror scenes weren't really their thing. _

_Edward and I hadn't really been together long, it had officially only been our fifth date and I had been a bit nervous because ever since our second date it felt like he wanted to push me further away instead of drawing me in closer. It was confusing and I was scared that that night might be the end of my fairytale. _

"_Tell me what you're thinking?" Edward asked me when we arrived at the building._

_It had become one of his standard questions, not a day went by without him asking me something along the same lines. He told me it was because I never did what he expected and I wasn't as easy to read for him as other people were. Although he never wanted to explain exactly what he meant by that little comment. _

"_Just wondering who ever came up with horror movies," I answered, lying. _

_I had been wondering that before, when we were exiting the theater, but at this moment I was more wondering if he was going to break up with me in front of my door or he would call me later to do it. I was pretty sure it was going to be in front of my door, since Edward was too much of a gentleman to do it over the phone. _

"_Why were you wondering that?" Edward was curious now, I knew I shouldn't have said that. _

"_Well, they're only there to scare people, it's not like they are real or anything, so why would someone think of something just to scare people, how did that person know that people would actually like getting scared by a movie?" I rambled. _

"_You never stop surprising me, you know that?" Edward said adoringly._

"_You always say that, maybe you should start expecting that I'll surprise you," I suggested jokingly._

"_You're right, that's a good plan," he played along. "But you don't think horror movies can be real?" _

"_Well no, I don't think so, I've never seen a zombie or a werewolf or a vampire, have you?" I challenged him._

"_That would surprise you," he replied mysteriously._

"_Right," I said, unconvinced. _

"_What if I told you it was all very real?" Edward said. _

"_That would be quite scary now wouldn't it?" I replied, still not being serious. _

"_Yes, it would be, although horror movies always make the vampires and werewolves and such out to be the bad guys, but what if they choose not to be bad?" Edward's face grew serious and I got a nervous feeling. _

"_Where are you going with this?" I asked, trying to keep my nerves in check. _

"_Would you be open to monsters being real if I told you they aren't all _evil_? It obviously doesn't mean that they aren't still very dangerous," Edward replied. _

"_I don't understand," I admitted._

"_Have you ever seen me eat?" he changed the subject suddenly._

_I thought about it and my eyes widened in shock. _

"_No," I said softly._

_We entered the elevator._

"_That's because I'm not like you," he admitted. "You must have noticed that," he added softly._

"_Your skin is rock hard and ice cold," I remembered. _

"_Yes," he responded._

"_I don't understand," I stated again. _

_Then Edward explained everything about his family and his background, he told me what he really was. _

"_So, you're a…" I started, unsure how to finish the sentence._

"_Monster," Edward finished my sentence._

"_No!" I stated firmly._

"_No?" He was confused._

"_Not a monster, you could never hurt me! You're not like the monsters on television," I explained._

"_I could easily hurt you Bella! I'm dangerous!" Edward said frustrated. _

"_I don't mean that you couldn't physically hurt me, or emotionally even, I'm just saying you wouldn't. I don't believe you're dangerous," I said surely._

"_You're wrong!" Edward said. "I don't ever want to hurt you Bella! But I can't always control myself. I avoided elevators ever since I met you for the first time. I had trouble controlling myself, you were so interesting and you smell delicious, it was torture!" I flinched at his words. "I don't want to scare you off Bella, but it's not good for you to be with me! I'm not _normal_, nor am I safe!" _

"_I don't care," I said sternly and confidently. _

"_You don't care? How can you say that?" Edward yelled._

That was also how our first fight happened in the elevator. I had stormed out of the elevator on my floor and Edward had gone up to his penthouse. We didn't talk the rest of that week. Edward couldn't believe I was so eager to accept him and I wanted to be with him more than anything in the world. He was convinced he wasn't safe.

After a week Alice had decided that it was time she stepped in and she did. She made sure Edward and I were both at their place and she made us talk it out. Edward still finds it hard to be with me sometimes and we always have to be careful with everything but at least he has accepted that he's not getting rid of me that easily.

Edward was always careful when he was around me and he was definitely careful to keep me at a safe distance. He wouldn't even kiss me without being worried that he might hurt me. It was driving me insane sometimes and at one point I decided to change his attitude.

_I was nervous, I knew I wanted Edward to lower his guard a little. I knew he was just trying to keep me safe but it was driving me crazy to always be pushed away and I would never admit this to Edward but it could really feel like a personal rejection when he pushed me away after only a few minutes of passionate kissing. _

"_Are you alright?" Edward asked while we were on our way up to his apartment._

"_I'm fine," I lied. _

"_You're a terrible liar Bella," Edward accused. _

"_I'm fine, really," I tried in my most convincing tone. _

"_It's so frustrating that I can't read your mind!" Edward exclaimed with his hands in his hair. _

_I knew it could drive him crazy not to know what I was thinking the entire time the way he could with every other person in this world. But I was grateful for my little protection from his gift. _

"_You'd only be more frustrated if you knew what I thought the entire time," I admitted while blushing. _

"_I doubt that, what could possibly be more frustrating than this?" he challenged. I knew I shouldn't have made him curious but I couldn't go back now. _

"_I know a few things," I said softly, hoping he wouldn't really pay attention to it. _

"_Name one," he challenged again. _

"_I can show you," I said, nervous again. _

"_What do you mean?" Edward asked confused. _

_I gathered all my courage and pressed the emergency stop button of the elevator. Edward looked at me in surprise but other than that just waited. _

_I turned around again so I was facing Edward and slowly walked up to him. He still didn't move, he just waited for me to show him. _

_I threw my arms around him and started kissing him with as much passion as I could put into one kiss. Edward was stunned for a moment, surprised by my sudden change of mood. But he quickly caught up to what I was doing and he smiled. He kissed me back for a moment but pushed me back not much later. His eyes were darker, the way they always were when we kissed. I could feel the disappointment washing over me again but this time I was going to fight it, fight him. _

"_Please," I said softly. _

"_Bella," Edward said sternly. _

_I just moved closer to him again and I started placing kisses along his neck, working my way up to his lips. _

"_Bella." He sighed. _

"_Please?" I begged now. _

_Edward put his arms around my back and lifted me to his face. He turned around so I was with my back against the wall and I wrapped my legs around him eagerly. We kissed longer than we had ever kissed before but still too soon Edward pulled back and placed me back on my feet. _

"_See," I said smugly._

"_What see?" Edward asked._

"_That wasn't so hard," I said confidently._

"_Maybe for you! It's not smart to put yourself in danger like that Bella!" he replied._

"_I'm not in danger, you won't hurt me!" I told him sternly._

"_You don't know that, you have no idea how hard it is for me to focus when you're kissing me like that!" _

"_But you did it anyways, that proves that I'm not in danger!" I was sure of myself, although I also knew it would probably not matter much to Edward, he would never change his mind. _

"_This time," he sighed. _

"_I trust you," I said while burying my head in his chest. _

_Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "I love you Bella," he whispered in my hair. "I can't take any chances with you."_

"_But…" I started although I knew it was pointless._

"_I guess you were able to find something more frustrating than me being unable to read your mind after all," Edward said with a smile. _

_Somehow that still didn't feel like victory to me but I knew it was all I was going to get for now. At least he had already pushed his boundaries a little further and all I could do was hope that he wouldn't pull them back even tighter. _

"_I do have to say I did enjoy this a lot, so maybe we could try it more often, but careful though!" Edward said softly._

_I looked up at him and beamed. "Thank you," I said before softly placing my lips on his. _

"_You're welcome, you silly girl," he replied playfully. _

I laughed at that memory. Luckily the boundaries had only gotten more loose since that moment, so it hadn't been a onetime thing after all.

Thinking about all the important moments I had had with Edward it was strange how often indeed the elevator was in it. I remember telling him about that once and he had said that it surely wasn't going to be the last milestone we would encounter in that particular elevator. At that time I hadn't known what he had meant but it turned out that he was going to be right.

"_Why do you want to get back so quickly Bella? We hardly spend any time together as it is!" Alice exclaimed while we entered my building. _

"_That's not true Alice! We spend a lot of time together! And you know I'm not a big fan of shopping, but I don't mind, I like spending time with you a lot. But I haven't seen Edward in three days since he went on that hunting trip with his brothers and Carlisle, and I've missed him very much. I just want to see him. Nothing personal," I added jokingly._

"_I know," Alice added. _

"_You didn't have to take me home though, I'm perfectly capable of finding my way back from your house," I said teasingly again._

"_You were never this eager to get rid of me!" Alice said with a pout. _

"_Would it make you happier if I took the stairs?" I asked Alice. I could never resist her pout and I wanted to make it up to her. _

"_NO!" she exclaimed. _

"_What?" I asked confused._

"_I mean, no it wouldn't make me happier, you'd be dead before you reach the top floor, with your stamina and everything," she said trying to sound lightly. _

"_Right," I responded suspiciously. _

_Alice pressed the button for the elevator and she waited with me for it to come. When the elevator arrived Alice gave me a quick hug, whispered "have fun" in my ear and dashed out the door so quickly it could barely pass for human._

_The doors opened and to my surprise Edward was standing there, wearing the khaki shorts I love so much and a simple black t-shirt, he looked divine. He was holding a red rose in his hand and the moment I walked into the elevator I noticed there were rose petals covering the floor of the elevator as well. I looked at him in surprise as he handed me the rose and kissed me on my lips. He pressed the button to his floor. _

"_What's all this?" I asked curiously. _

"_You'll see," he replied mysteriously. _

_When we were halfway to his floor he pressed the emergency stop button and the elevator came to an abrupt halt. _

"_Bella, I love you, you know that right?" Edward started. _

"_Yes, I love you too," I replied, unsure where he was going with this. _

"_I already knew from the moment I met you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you," he said seriously._

_My eyes widened as I realized what he could be doing right now. _

"_And I've been thinking about this a lot and even though we're not your typical couple, far from even, I know we can make this work. We've been through a lot together already and I know that you think this elevator is part of it all, so there's no better place to do this than where it all started," he continued and as he said the words he knelt down to one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Isabella Swan, I love you more than anything in the whole world and I promise to love you forever. Will you marry me?" As he said the words he opened the box and I could see the beautiful ring that was in it. It looked way too expensive but I wasn't concerned with the ring for long. The man of my dreams was waiting for me to answer the question whether or not I'd want to spend the rest of my life with him and the answer wasn't that difficult. _

_I'd never been the marrying type but I would do anything for Edward and the idea of having him to myself and calling him mine officially for the rest of eternity was just perfect for me. _

"_I'd love to marry you!" I said, voice thick with emotion._

_Edward took the ring out of the box and slid it on my finger, it was a perfect fit. I was beaming at Edward and his face was glorious, like he had just won the most valuable prize, even though I was the one who was winning in this scenario, I got to keep this heavenly man forever. _

_Edward rose to his feet, he picked me up and brought his lips to mine, he kissed me passionately and with more emotion than he had ever kissed me before. I kissed him back with just as much passion and emotion. I felt on top of the world. _

This was one of my most wonderful memories so far of Edward and me. I was sure there were many more to come.

"What are you thinking about love?" Edward asked me curiously.

We had just gotten back from our honeymoon. Our wedding had been exactly perfect. There was nothing less to expect, since Alice had planned it all and had been in charge of all the details. She had done an amazing job. And on top of that she had been an amazing maid of honor.

It couldn't have been a surprise when I asked her to be my maid of honor but the moment I had asked her she looked like she would have cried if she had been able to. She had been ecstatic.

We had had a small wedding with just close friends and family. The honeymoon had been a surprise for me until the moment we arrived at Isle Esme and Edward and I had spent two wonderful weeks there. They were over now and this was the first time we were back in our building. I was going to move in to the penthouse with Edward and we would start looking for a different place if we felt like it but for now I was perfectly happy living in this building, it had been our home for so long now already.

"Just thinking about all the things we've been through in this elevator," I told him smilingly.

"There's just one thing missing," he said mysteriously.

"What's that?" I asked.

The elevator doors opened and Edward scooped me up into his arms. I let out a squeal in surprise but threw my arms around his neck and hugged myself closer to him quickly after that.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Cullen," Edward whispered in my ear as he stepped over the threshold of the elevator.

* * *

**A/N: **_That was it for this story :) Thanks so much for reading :) I hope you all enjoyed it :) I went through the entire thing pretty quickly and especially this chapter was pretty short for my standards :P But that's mostly because I didn't have enough inspiration to make it an interesting longer story so I hope you all like it this way too :)  
_

_I'm working on a new story as well, I've been working on it for quite some time now already but now that I have some more time on my hands I'm hoping I can start uploading that one soon as well :) I'll keep you guys posted :) _

_Until next time!_

_Xxx_

_Thari_


End file.
